Gabrielle Antoinette de Voyer de Paulmy
Gabrielle Antoinette d'Albert de Luynes '(nee De Voyer de Paulmy; April, 13th, 1740 - Present) is a Grandelumierian Noblewoman. She is the Second child of ''Jean Marc de Voyer ''and ''Adele Valerie de Voyer ''of Lorraine. Currently, she holds the title and is referred to as ''Son Grace, Princesse de Mortagne Known through some key circles of Court but not Throughout by her Excessive Kindness and seemingly Innocent Personality, Antoinette can almost be quoted as the definition of a Mademoiselle of Court. Biography '''Birth Antoinette was born Gabrielle Antoinette de Voyer de Paulmy, on April 13th, 1740 as the Second child of a fixed minor Noble Family located in the Alsace-Lorraine region of Grandelumiere, the de Voyer de Paulmy's. The family, based in what one could define as a Country home, have forever been based in a small, unremarkable town of Voyer, where her Father was the Landholder of 30 Kilometers of Land around Voyer. Her Birth was not met with any immediate excitement or celebration, as her family had been in a large decline of Popularity with the Townspeople due to Her Father's reputation of Under the Table dealings. This, gave her family a small certain degree of wealth then an average Provincial Noble family, and thus it'd be used in opportune moments to further Antoinette's gains in later life. Childhood and Education Antoinette was Educated almost exclusively by her Mother, Thus given an extremely basic form of Education, learning the Geographies, Musics and simple Philosophies presently taking over Europe at the time. However, Antoinette's Informal Education gave her absolutely no means to prepare of what was to come in her later life. In 1746, shortly after the birth of her Sister, Elisabeth Corse de Voyer, ''A case of Smallpox occurred. The Smallpox, was likely spread through her Brother, as well had it only 2 months before it overtook her. He, however had the unfortunate black variety, leaving him visually scared for the rest of his life. ''"Antoinette has been both blessed and extremely lucky it should seem.." ''Quoted the the regions local English Physician, ''Joseph Kent, ''after finding Antoinette in decent form one morning, 2 weeks after the Smallpox had occurred. After her parents final child had been produced in 1747, ''Jules-Leon de Voyer de Paulmy, her Mother began to devote less and much less time to her, due to the newborns now having to be cared for, and Thus Antoinette's Free spirit Personality evolved. On Sundays, instead of attending local Masses, Antoinette could be seen in light fabrics, rolling on the grassy knolls the region provided. It seemed however, that all changed for the destiny of Gabrielle Antoinette on her 13th Birthday. Adolescence ' The day of April 13th, 1753, seemed to have marked an exceedingly regular day. Antoinette was in the Family's small local Stable, attempting to reportedly calm a Horse when her Mother came announcing that by dusk of that day, She'd be gone and off to Paris, the very Capital of the Empire she Cherished. It'd seem at that moment, her Mother had gone treacherously mad, but It'd had really been the product of a Mothers Sacrifice for the betterment of her child. Antoinette would go on to live with her Aunt in Paris, ''Mademoiselle de Besancon. After wishing her goodbyes at a Quarter to 7, she boarded a public Coach, heading to Paris. After a fortnight of Traveling, she arrived in Paris, and met her Aunt, Sophie-Louise, better known throughout Paris's endless circles as Mademoiselle de la Doubs. ''Although a moderately wealthy woman due to her fixed income from the city of ''Besancon in La Franche-Comte, she reportedly did not have an official residence in the city, and so the Pair of them slept under the roofs of Sophie-Louise's many "Known Acquaintances." Antoinette's Aunt, finished her Education at age 15, and now primarily focused on Establishing Antoinette in the many Circles of Paris, to not only benefit Antoinette, but Herself as well. During this short and time consuming time period of her Life, is where Antoinette revived most of her Lady-like education. In one such encounter, Antoinette received what many Parisian Social Climbers would call ''"The Big Break." ''An invitation to the court, at Argenteuil. '''Court of Louis XIV Raphael de Blois On December, 26th, 1757, she arrived at Court. Not particularly greeted by anyone at her arrival due to her social standing, Antoinette quickly attempted to join courtly life. Henceforth, joining the very inner circles that could weigh the balances of power of the Empire became her priority. For a short while, she roamed around different factions and circles at court, at one point in the the Infamous Dauphin's inner circle. Afterwards, she moved focuses to prioritize being the definition of a Lady of court, rather than the new generation that was becoming ever more popular. She befriended mostly respected individuals, her best est, being La Madame Imperiale. She also dabbled in some of the Courts many intrigues, seemingly befriending some to keep close eyes on others. She was however, never truly placed on any sort of spotlight at court, her name mostly unknown throughout the Court itself. Marriage, although an important focus to shine on for her, was never at the forefront of her objectives, even commenting to Madame la Princesse: "I rather Marry a Baron with a heart of Gold then a Prince with one of stable floor." A comment, she'd come to disagree with herself once given proper consul by Madame la Princesse. Engagement On a mildly warm April morning, one where Antoinette was taking in her daily air in Le Jardins de Argenteuil, a strikingly decent appearing man, one who she would soon find out to refer to as Vallis Leon d'Albert de Luynes, Prince de Mortagne introduced himself. To her own slight amusement, she found him unconventionally charming, with his decently kind eyes, masculine nose and well earthed sense of humor. Although not exactly profitable in any sense of the way for the house of Albert d'Luynes, the Duc de Luynes, Edouard Leon would find her beyond surpassing the levels of what was needed for a slightly direly needed Son on Mortagne's part. "She has what one can call.. An intricate face. However! Truly what a man shall call his prize, should not be measured for what is on the face, but rather if his success's in the bedchamber astound." Is what Duc de Luynes would be recalled to say. In 1758, simply 3 weeks after the two had been courting, the Duc de Luynes, Edouard Leon de Luynes, would pass after a rapid downturn in his health. The Prince de Mortagne's brother, Edouard Joseph-Leon d'Albert de Luynes would succeed his father as the new Duc de Luynes. ''Fortunately however, the new Duc would fine the relationship acceptable for the house, even if a large dowry could not be paid on any sum. After a full Month of courting, the two would find their long awaited engagement. '''Marriage' The two were officially married in Chateau d'Luynes, on August 19th, 1758, with only the closest of family and friends in attendance. The event would then trickle down into a small dinner, sitting room talk and card game, weakly formalizing the event. After the brief ceremony, Antoinette and Leon would return to Argenteuil, her now prodigiously titled, Gabrielle Antoinette d'Albert de Luynes, Princesse de Montagne. ''With this vast increase in social standing within court, Antoinette found a close access to a host of new courtiers, such as ''Madame la Dauphine and Monseigneur le Dauphin, among others. Her annual salary also saw vast increases, affording her to wear the latest fashions of court gown and hat. Once she had her options to create her new household, she'd employ such figures as Mademoiselle de Foix, Mademoiselle de Utrech''t and Conceptour, ''Jean Jacques Perrey. ''A tastes for large, tall extravagant head wear would foster in Antoinette during the first year of the Marriage, as well as a surprisingly quick Pregnancy by the end of November, 1758. The ''Prince et Princesse de Mortagne's personal relationship would remain remarkably strong throughout her 4 year tenure as Princesse, and such would only grow stronger on July 8th, 1759 when Antoinette successfully gave birth to their son, Auguste. The name was a symbol of conquest, referring to Augustus Caesar and the month August, the month where they began courting. With this birth, only minor issues occurred with the birth itself, however this would not be proven the case on her next child. On January the 1st, 1760, the first day of the new decade, Antoinette revealed herself as pregnant, however deciding not to announce such to the court, only her immediate family. On October the 6th, Antoinette began to experience mass pain in her lower abdomen, and was thought to be entering labor. She'd be declared bed ridden until she would be able to begin the process, however a day would pass until she would be able to do so. After 4 hours of grueling awful labor, Antoinette would give birth to a daughter, her second child. On her choice, it was to honor her sister, Elisabeth-Corse Germaine was the declared name on the scene Issue * Auguste d'Albert de Luynes * Elisabeth-Corse Germaine d'Albert de Luynes Titles, Styles and Honors * April 13th 1740 - August 19th 1758 '''Mademoiselle de Voyer * '''August 19th 1758 - Present '''Princesse de Mortagne Personality and Appearance '''Appearance Gabrielle Antoinette was not blatantly defined as Beautiful. She had Cocky Blonde hair, from her Mother, Light Emerald eyes from her Father, a small, almost ageless nose from her Mother and small, but sturdy cheek bones. What can truly be seen as the decider of her Appearance is her mood at any given time. If sad, she can have an extremely somber face, as if a man she loved has just been stabbed. If joyous, she can have one as happy as a recently fed dog. Henceforth, many can find her grossly unattractive but some, a divine goddess. Personality Commonly described as Head Strong, competent to a certain extent and demeaning, Antoinette can attribute many of her flaws to such traits. She was brought up into a world were it seemed the brightest outcome could be a Marriage to a local Merchant and Henceforth, truly never could be over awed by anything. A very hard to impress woman, but grateful to any hard to make effort, the most prevalent trait she displays is Kindness. Antoinette is constantly defined as overbearingly Kind and Naive, or at least very much so attempting to be, seeing her definition of a well built Lady is such. Thus, she feels the need to display a raw emotion.Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births Category:House d'Albert de Luynes Category:Imperial Court Category:Prince étranger